Robin Hoods' Daughter
by EZChase
Summary: When the world needs him, Robin Hood has always come to the rescue, but what if there is no Robin Hood to save it? This is the story of a girl who overcomes sexism and evil by sheer will, a kind heart, and friendly humor.
1. A Longer Summery

**Robin Hoods' Daughter**

**A longer summary**

The story of the man who stole from the rich and gave to the poor, is well known throughout the world. What isn't known is that Robin Hood and his wife, Maid Marian, had a son. That son made a blood vow to keep his family legacy, and pass it through the generations. Now, nearly 6,000 years later, the legacy continues to grow. Every generation has passed it down from father to son. Until now that is.

In the year 6990 A.D. a girl is born to the name Locksley, and has broken the Locksley tradition of being Robin Hood. In this generation, the world is made up of twenty colonies. They are ruled by two kings and one queen. Colonies 1-8 are ruled by the beautiful Queen Elizabeth X, Colonies 9-16 are ruled by a fair king named Ryan, and Colonies 17-20 are ruled by the well-respected King Lysander. They all meet at the High Council every five years to discuss the progress of the colonies, but with King Ryan leading a war against Queen Elizabeth X, trying to take Colony Nine; he has left his kingdom in the dreadful hands of his brother, King Jarret.

In this new age only the rich can afford the super advanced technology that has been made. The poor have had to resort back to the Medieval Ages. When the world needs him, Robin Hood has always come to the rescue, but what if there is no Robin Hood to save it? This is the story of a girl who overcomes sexism and evil by sheer will and a kind heart.


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue: The birth of a girl_**

**Corinth, what used to be North America (Colony 13) 6990 A.D**

"Her name will be Kaya Raven Locksley," the weary mother said as she looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"A fine name," the rough voice of Roger Robin Locksley said. He gently brushed the hair out of his beloved's eyes, because it stuck to her sweaty forehead.

The sound of battle could be heard outside in the courtyard. Roger had stayed to protect his wife and new born baby girl. A body barged into the room holding a black compound bow and a notched arrow.

"Rog, they've gotten into the mansion. We must go," Jefferson Scarlet, Rogers's best friend, said in a rush to shut the door. He looked around the well upholstered room and began to push heavy furniture against the door to barricade them in.

"Jeff, Lena cannot travel in this state. Nor can the baby," Roger said, stone faced. He was not going to lose his family when he'd just gotten them. Melina grabbed her husband's arm with a surprisingly strong grip, considering she'd just given birth not five minutes ago.

"Roger, go, take Kaya. I will stay behind," Melina said, closing her eyes. A tear escaped her closed lid.

"I will not leave you my Lena," he said forcefully, looking upon her sad face.

"I will only slow you down so you will, and you will get our daughter to safety," Melina said protectively.

"You always did know how to give orders," Roger said helplessly. He knew that she would not budge now that her mind was made up. His heart was breaking as he looked at his helpless wife. He turned to leave with Jefferson, but his wife stopped him.

"I love you and Kaya so much," she said with feverish intensity.

"We love you more," Roger said caressing Malians' cheek. At this point the battle could be heard in the corridor and moving towards the room where this heart breaking scene was taking place.

"Let her know about her family, and about us," Melina said softly, more tears escaping her eyes.

"I will my sweet," Roger said giving her a chaste kiss and turning to leave once more.

"And Roger, let no harm come to her," Melina said with a sob.

"I won't, I promise," Roger said glancing once more at his wife, his heart, his soul. But he knew his new mission was to get Kaya away, to keep her safe. He turned and disappeared through the window along with Jefferson.

When the two men and the baby were safely concealed in the fringe of low hanging branches of the forest, Roger looked up at the window where his wife lay in their bed recovering from childbirth. There was a moment of silence and then a gun shot rang out in the silence of the night; Melina had been killed.

"Rog, let's go," Jefferson said with a grimace.

"Yeah," Roger answered, looking down upon the serene face of his little girl. "Let's go."

**Newbury, Colony 13, 6990**

The sun started to set over the horizon as the lone driver, directed his car to the north. The message that he carried in his satchel, was the most important of any that had ever been received. As the gates of the tall mansion grew more visible in the darkening sky, the messenger began to become excited with the reward he was sure to get. He told the guard his name and pulled through; he drove around the gravel of the circular drive way.

He jumped out of his car, ran up the steps to the front door, and knocked on the heavy Victorian wood. It opened and as he walked into the grand foyer, he almost died from the shock of all the riches that sat before him. He tiptoed down the long marble hallway. When he reached the study, another guard stopped him.

"sheriff! Someone is here to see you!" The guard announced to the closed door.

"Who is it?" An angry voice asked, as it made its way to the door, and opened it. "What?"

Standing before the messenger was a sort man, only barely reaching five feet tall. He had short cropped black hair that was balding on the top. He was also very plump and red faced; eyes as pricing and cunning as a slimy snake and yellow teeth that smelled of cigarette smoke.

"You told me to tell you when the child was borne sir," the messenger said slowly.

"Yes. And…." The sheriff of Newbury trailed off for the messenger to go on.

"Well it has, and here," the messenger handed over the piece of paper.

"Great! The price on the infants head will be equal….no greater- than that of his fathers. Roger Locksley will not have a son to plague the colonies with his family legacy!" The sheriff said with a gruesome smile on his face.

"Oh, but the child is a female, sir," the messenger said a grimace twisting his lips as the sheriff confirmed that by the note.

"A _girl_?" The sheriff asked. The messenger nodded.

"Yes sir. A female," the messenger said.

"A girl! Ha-ha," the sheriff laughed his evil cackle, and everyone in the corridor laughed along with him. "A **girl**!"

"Do you still wish a price on her head sir?" The messenger asked, having the suspicion that he was not going to get paid for this job.

"No, let Rogers daughter live," the sheriff said. "After all she's just a _woman_. What harm could _she_ possibly do? A **_girl_**!"


	3. Chap 1: Free-falling to an almost death

_**Chapter One: free-falling to an almost death**_

**Gareth, Colony 13, 7008**

She sped down the street at 140 mph on her sleek black motorcycle. Her outfit, which consisted of a charcoal black t-shirt that clung to her every curve, a black biker jacket that was on top of her t-shirt to keep it from riding up from the force with which she drove, camo cargo pants that were easy to move in and were amazingly comfortable, and a pair of black lace up boots. She knew that the outfit she had on accentuated her beauty and she knew that knowing it was vain, but she was also wearing it for comfort and ease of movement.

Her black helmet concealed her face from anyone whom happened to look her way as she zoomed by. She raced down the street knowing that she would be late anyway. The buildings of the city whizzed by and blurred into oblivion. Soon though, the building that she desired came into view, up ahead. The sheer height of it would have made any normal person dizzy and it was a good thing that she was not normal.

The building was in the shape of a needle, and its color sparkled crimson in the noon day sun. She parked her bike by the security desk, as the guards stopped her from entering. She got off her bike and pulled off her helmet, shaking out her wavy brown locks. Her sun glasses turned purple as did her t-shirt, as she unzipped her leather jacket. She stepped up to the security line and stopped.

"DNA and facial scanning," said a mechanical voice as a screen appeared from the ground and x-rayed her.

"State your ID," said a guard to her right.

"Sk5670, licensed currier," she said her voice level, not looking at the guard.

"You're late," said a guard at her left.

"I know," she said raising her perfect eyebrow at the guard on the left. A beeping sound alerted her that she was indeed who she'd said she was.

"You're cleared," the guard on her right stated rather plainly. She stepped away from him and walked through the glass door. Her Tech-com beeped in her ear, so as she walked she tapped the smooth black microphone.

"What?" She asked walking up a large flight of stairs.

"Where are you? We've been waiting for five minutes," a male voice said in an angry tone.

"Relax, Ian. I'm on my way up," she said rolling her eyes as she stepped into an elevator.

"You'd better be," Ian said, hanging up. She rolled her eyes again as the bell to the elevator beeped and the doors opened up.

She stepped out into a white hallway, her t-shirt switching back to forest green as well as her glasses. The arms of her leather jacket were pushed up to her elbows. Along the walls were couches and chairs where guys that answered to Ian, sat. They stared hungrily at her as she walked by, and she could feel them all undressing her with their eyes. There was an office ahead of her, and she knew what she was stepping into. She opened the door and stepped inside, and then she was met with four pairs of eyes, that glared at her.

"It took you long enough," Ian said, tossing his blonde hair over his shoulder. His icy stare tried to penetrate her carefully placed defenses.

"Well it was either, be here on time without the package, or be here late, with the package," she said evenly. Her eyes were like knives.

"Well? Do you have it?" Ian asked her. She stared at him as if he was an interesting bug she didn't know whether to kill or toy with.

"Of course," she said dropping the small black box onto the table.

"Yes, finally! Oh by the way Artemis, you can go," Ian said dismissing her carelessly, as he opened the box and looked at the content it contained. "Daniel, give her the money."

Daniel gave her the money she was due, and she grinned as Ian took out the small orb, from the box.

"Finally," Ian said again, holding the orb up to eye level.

"Oh and Ian?" She called as she went to leave.

"Yes?" He asked in annoyance.

"I'm not Artemis," she said as the orb let out a blinding flash of light that made the windows, shatter.

Then the girl went straight to the safe and opened it effortlessly while the inhabitants of the room were still blinded. She took all the cash, stuffed it into a backpack, and jumped out of the window, free-falling to the ground. She hadn't been blinded because her sunglasses were specially made to handle extreme lighting.

As she fell, she closed her eyes at how peaceful a feeling it was to go crashing to your almost death. It was adrenaline rushing, heart pounding, and calm all wrapped up into one. Then she touched a button on her watch; she was jerked up as a portable parachute came out of her bag and carried her and the money to safety and to the targeted area. Landing in the park, like it was discussed, she pushed the button on her watch again and the parachute disappeared back into her bag.

Then as she walked by a park bench like nothing had happened, she dropped the bag inconspicuously at the couple's feet that were making out. The couple stopped kissing, gave her a slight nod each, and got up; the man slung the bag onto his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriends' waist. The plan had gone as smoothly as discussed, and the girl knew the money was on its way to the poor sectors of the colonies. She walked down the street, turning a dial on her belt as she did so. Her hair and her leather jacket turned red and her sunglasses and t-shirt turned bright blue. She walked across the street to where the building stood. She could hear alarms screaming, and shouts of people, but she didn't care. Walking carelessly up to the motor cycle she'd parked, she started it up and drove away; the guards didn't even notice that she was the same person, and didn't see her leave in the chaos and confusion that had ensued.

She took it slower on the way back, only going about 80 mph, making her as inconspicuous as possible. She also didn't have her helmet with her, as she had dropped it when she jumped out of the window, and she didn't want to risk and accident. Besides, her helmet wasn't traceable anyway. Suddenly her Tech-com beeped and she lifted her hand to her ear and pressed it.

"Yeah?" She said maneuvering between another motorcycle and car.

"Good work Arrow," a male voice was heard over the Tech-com.

"Couldn't have done it without you Hawkeye," she said a grin spreading across her face.

"Rendezvous at the same spot with Shaw-shank. And get rid of the coms unit and plates. They still can have traces on them," he said to her concerned.

"You know if I wanted a mother hen I would have picked one up at the market," she said to him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you fallow protocol this time Arrow," he said and hung up. She rolled her eyes, but the grin stayed on her face as she took the coms out of her ear and threw it on the road, running over it with her bike. She would have to get rid of her plates at a later date, and she would probably have to paint her bike another color again. Maybe she would go back to the neon orange.

When she finally made it to the Café, sure she didn't have tail, she parked, shoving her keys in her back pocket. Walking into the little shop, she walked up to the person behind the counter. She realized she was starving since the last time she ate was yesterday. She didn't like having a full stomach on a mission.

"I'd like to get a slice of pizza and café mocha please," she ordered, digging a few Talons and Notes from her pocket and handing it to the man.

He accepted her money and she went to sit at a secluded corner table by a window. A moment after she'd sat down her meal was placed in front of her and someone sat down across from her. She turned her head, a smile crossing her features. The boy that stood before her had shaggy black hair with piercing green eyes that stared at her through the fringe of his bangs. His sun-kissed skin was a nice change from the normal pale of the city folk.

"And who knew that Sheens Café had this good of service?" She asked in a false wonder that the boy in front of her knew was fake.

"Kaya what the hell were you thinking?" Her best friend asked her, his grass green eyes glared at her with concern. It was such a contradiction, that she had to let out a little giggle.

"What Nate?" She asked pushing her brown hair, now back to normal, over her shoulder.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Nathan Scarlet asked her. Kaya Locksley shrugged.

"I-" she never got to finish because someone walked up to their table and sat down.

"I would also like to know," Roger Locksley stated looking at his daughter.


End file.
